Chroniques de l'Histoire
by Abby Birthday
Summary: Un recueil inspirer de faits et de gestes qui ont fait l'Histoire. Plus ou moins drôle, plus ou moins sérieux, comme la vie.


Et hop le début d'un nouveau recueil d'O.S inspiré par mes cours de licence. Oui j'vous entends d'ici : « Ce n'est pas vrai, elle est méga à la bourre pour Gangs et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire de commencer un nouveau projet... pfff elle fait ch****. ».

Et vous savez quoi... J'M'EN FOU ! Nan, plus franchement vue mon long sevrage d'écriture je me refais la main sur de courts O.S comme cela je ne serais pas déçu (et je VOUS ne décevrais pas) de mon écrit dans le prochain chap' de Gangs.

Disclamer : Tout est à papa Hetalia (mais cela ne nous empêche pas de jouer avec hein ;D) !

Note : toutes les histoires se trouvant dans ce recueil sont inspirés de fait véridique qui se sont réellement passé, mais si jamais vous voyez une erreur... héhé ben l'erreur est humaine et prévenez-moi (quoique étant en licence d'histoire je vais essayer que cela n'arrive pas).

Note bis : il y a une référence à une œuvre de Molière dans cet OS… sauras-tu le trouver ~ ? (... et voila ce qui arrive quand on publie une histoire la tête dans l'cul en pensant à autre chose ! (ah na surtout pas imité les enfants) Désolée A.n'onyme mais en fait je voulais faire référence à une fable de La Fontaine (tu veux bien me pardonner TwT ?) (Ps : C'est vrai quand y repensant Tutur à vraiment le caractère d'un valet d'une pièce de Molière, j'ai toujours adoré ces personnages là xp).

Note bis bis : … Ah ben non j'ai rien à dire (et d'humeur chieuse ce soir fufufu).

* * *

**T'avais qu'à mieux ranger tes affaires !**

Dans la forêt de Fréteval, en ce beau 3 juillet de l'an 1194, une silhouette courait à vive allure entre les troncs arbres. Cette dernière appartenait à un jeune adolescent aux traits fins quoique ceux-là commençait à prendre une apparence plus masculine. Ses cheveux, d'un doré lumineux, tressautaient sur ses épaules tendit que ses yeux, d'un bleu clair, scruter les bois, clairement à la recherche de quelques choses. Ou quelqu'un. Alors que sur ses habits de bonnes qualités était attaché à la ceinture une épée qui venait d'être récemment utilisait. Soudain un ricanement qui avait pour origine un endroit situait au-dessus de sa tête la lui fit lever. Et quand ses yeux croisas ceux moqueurs de la ledit source, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation :

- Arthur !

Ce dernier, un jeune garçon aux portes de l'adolescence était assit de manière plutôt confortable sur une branche assez éloigner du sol. S'il n'avait pas indiqué sa présence avec son ricanement il aurait été difficile à le remarquer tellement ses vêtements de couleurs sombres se fondaient dans la verdure.

- Alors, France, on a perdu quelque chose ? Ricana ce dernier avec un air narquois et pleinement satisfait.

- Arthur rend les moi ! Demanda sur un ton mi-suppliant mi-exaspérer le ledit France. C'est super important et mon roi en à vraiment besoin... Allez sois sympa rend les moi... England !

La nation anglaise, sur son arbre perché, donna comme réponse à son interlocuteur un magnifique doigt d'honneur suivie d'un rire qui agaça encore plus ce dernier. Bon sang Antonio avait raison parfois en disant que l'anglais pouvait être un véritable petit emmerdeur ! Francis, exaspérait, posa ses mains sur ces hanches et essaya de mettre plus de colère dans sa voix pour paraitre un peu plus sérieux en face de l'autre sale gosse. Même si au fond de lui il savait que la technique ne marchait plus de depuis une cinquantaine d'années.

Angleterre, rends moi immédiatement les registres et les chartes de mon roi.

Comme il s'y attendait il reçut de nouveau comme réponse un ricanement qui fit regretter fort à la nation française de ne pas posséder le même talent que la nation insulaire à grimper aux arbres. Sinon il lui aurait déjà mis une déculottée.

- Tss ton stupide roi n'avait pas qu'à les perdent durant la bataille. Continua l'anglais en ricanant. Franchement, ce trimballé partout les archives royales faut vraiment être con !

Le français se retenait tant bien que mal à ne pas montrait son énervement grandissant dû au fait que l'on insulte sa tête couronnée. Il ravala donc toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit qu'il rêvait de jetait à la tête de son interlocuteur (qui avait pour thème autant la politique anglaise que le sale caractère de sa personnification en passant par les abdominales sourcils de ce dernier). Mais comme il tenait à retrouver ses archives royales valait mieux faire profil bas.

- Bien. Dit-il d'une voix ferme. J'ai compris la leçon, je vais dire à Philippe de faire plus attention à ses archives, mais maintenant rends les moi !

- J'aimerais bien _frog_, mais je ne peux pas.

Francis sentit le coup foireux venir. Alerté autant par le (faux) ton condescendant que le sourire narquois d'Arthur qui s'était encore agrandie. Puis, pour répondre à la question muette du français, ce dernier répondit :

- Richard les a fait bruler.

La stupéfaction fit décrocher la mâchoire de la nation française.

- Dit moi qu'ce n'est pas vrai ! Rugit le plus vieux.

- T'avais qu'à mieux ranger tes affaires. Jubila Arthur entre deux ricanements.

Le français poussa un hurlement de rage et partie retrouvait son roi pour lui annonce que tous les registres du domaine et les chartes sceller fessant foi de son autorité venait de partir en fumé.

* * *

**Explication historique :** le 3 juillet 1194, Philippe-Auguste, roi de France, est battu par Richard Coeur de Lion, roi d'Angleterre, lors de la bataille de Fréteval. Lors de la bataille il perd ses archives qui le suivaient dans tous ses déplacements (à l'époque la cour du roi de France était itinérante et se déplacer de château en château). Après cette mésaventure qui lui a fait perdre toutes ses archives (mais franchement quelle idée aussi de ce trimballer avec des documents importants dans tout l'pays... raaah qu'est ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être fin à cette époque), Philippe décide de placer les archives au Louvre sous bonne garde (au moins il a retenu la leçon).


End file.
